


Still More Vowing

by TheSinful



Series: Vow of the King Series [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinful/pseuds/TheSinful
Summary: A collection of images used as inspiration for "Vow of the King".All pictures belong to their respective owners
Series: Vow of the King Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094678
Kudos: 1





	Still More Vowing

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is devoted to Ichigo's zanpakuto Eien-ō

First we have Eien-ō's shikai form (besides the handle looking different)

Next is Eien-ō's guard in her sealed form (Not gonna lie, chose it so I'd have something interesting but also easy to describe)

And finally, Eien-ō herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Later chapters will include other "changed" characters/objects such as Ichigo's bankai and hollow, Tatsuki's powers, and more.


End file.
